Blathering
by Izabella G. D
Summary: To most people, Quinn was just 'the pretty girl with a heart made of ice'. But when she meets a certain Slytherin brunette, things may change. HP!Faberry


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Glee.

 **A/N.:** So, I'm back with another Faberry story! This one will be very short. It'll have five small chapters at the most. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Have a good reading!

* * *

 **Blathering**

 **Chapter One**

Quinn Fabray hated many things.

She loathed bigotry.

She despised unfairness.

She disliked the fact that her father, a former death eater, had made her whole family move to France right after the Dark Lord was defeated by The Boy Who Lived.

But there was one thing she hated the most: _blather_.

It pissed her off that she was always the center of people's conversations. There was something about her that seemed to attract their curiosity. They talked about her splendid appearance, her charming aloofness, her sharp cleverness and her obscure heritage. No one seemed interested enough to truly know her. She was just 'the pretty girl with a heart made of ice.'

To make things worse, the more Quinn tried to ignore the comments, the more they seemed to grow. Her school years at Beauxbatons were infernal. She had to deal with whispers behind her back and fake cordiality. She had no friends, except for Brittany Pierce, a sweet Irish transfer, who remained the only one who seemed to genuinely like Quinn for who she was and not for superficiality.

Quinn was looking forward to graduate. She wanted to get away from that place and from that country. She needed to live without being erroneously judged.

The solution to her wish came sooner than she could've imagined. On her first day back to her last year at Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime announced that their school would attend to the Triwizard Tournament. The 17 year old students who wished to compete would spend a whole year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Quinn didn't think twice.

As soon as the feast ended, she approached the headmaster and told her she was interested in participating. Madame Maxime seemed pleased.

"Ah, yes. I was 'oping you would compete", She said. "You're one of ze top students of this school. I can't show favoritism, but I'm cheering for you, Fabray."

So, it was settled. A month later, she and eleven more students were travelling in an enchanted carriage towards Hogwarts. Quinn was silent during most of the trip. She was mostly glad to hear Brittany talking about the prospect of meeting interesting people.

"It will be totally cool, won't it, Quinn?" She asked as her eyes shined with enthusiasm. "I can't wait to get there."

"Yeah, me too." Quinn replied.

"Why did you decide to come along?" Brittany asked.

"I won't lie. I want to be chosen for the Triwizard Tournament and win all that glory." Quinn admitted. "But the thing that made me decide to come along is that people won't gossip about my life while I'm there. I need some peace."

Brittany smiled and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"I'm sure you'll find it there."

~;~

It turned out they were wrong.

When Quinn entered Hogwarts great Hall, she was followed by barely concealed hushed tones. Some were excited and impressed, while others were doubtful.

"Wow. Look at that girl!"

"Who?"

"The blonde one walking behind the giant woman. She must be a veela! There's no way she's just an ordinary girl."

"Oh, _blamey_!"

Quinn was shaking with anger. It wasn't until Madame Maxime gripped her arm that she noticed she had stopped moving.

"What iz eet, Fabray?"

The announcement of her surname seemed to increase the blathering.

"Did she say, Fabray?"

"Yeah, she did. Wasn't her father a death eater?"

"'eep going, Fabray." Madame Maxime said. "The ceremony will start shortly."

Quinn's jaw tensed, but she acquiesced. She settled beside Brittany at the Ravenclaw table, took off her blue hat and pinched the pitch of her nose.

"It'll be okay," Brittany said, noticing her discomfort. "I'm here to support you."

"Thanks, Brittany." Quinn sighed.

"Just ignore them, ok?"

Quinn nodded, even though it was easier said than done. Even though Hogwarts Headmaster had started talking, Quinn still felt eyes upon her.

Some were awed and fascinated.

Some were malicious.

Some were scrutinizing.

But there was a pair of eyes who seemed genuinely curious.

The eyes were big, brown and full of warmth. They were staring at her from across the hall, right at the Slytherin table. They belonged to a girl who was about her age. Quinn admired her long, chestnut hair and her plump lips. When their eyes locked, the brunette's cheeks flushed pink and Quinn smiled in amusement.

It was adorable.

"You know, Brittany, maybe you're right," Quinn whispered. "Perhaps this year won't be too terrible…"

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
